


Reencuentro

by Nakuru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque volver a ver a Fei Long no está en sus planes, Yoh no duda en hacerlo en cuanto recibe la invitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

Ver una vez más a Fei long no está en sus planes, pero cuando recibe la invitación, Yoh sabe que irá a reunirse con él aun antes de terminar de leer la nota, escrita con elegancia y tinta dorada que contrasta con las adustas palabras, carentes de adornos y sin ninguna indicación del porqué tras ellas.

Es tan posible que se trate de una emergencia —de que Fei Long _lo necesite_ —, a que se trate de un impulso nacido de no querer desaprovechar la oportunidad de que ambos estén en el mismo lugar del mundo gracias a una coincidencia en el camino que cada uno tomó, y preocuparse —o ilusionarse— por eso es algo que no tiene sentido hasta descubrirlo.

Yoh se limita a presentarse en la fecha indicada en el ostentoso restaurante elegido por Fei Long, con salas privadas a las que solo personas como el líder de Baishe tienen acceso, y aunque se mantiene atento, buscando amenazas y salidas, sigue sin rechistar a la camarera que le indica que lo están esperando en una de esas salas.

Y allí, una mirada le basta para saber que no está ahí por negocios.

La postura relajada de Fei Long lo prueba, pero sus ojos, serenos como no lo han estado en años y que lo reciben con la claridad de quien no intenta fingir ni intimidar lo confirman y lo invitan a acercarse en la posición de un igual.

Este encuentro, se da cuenta Yoh, es más que un sueño de una noche —más de lo que nunca ha siquiera imaginado.


End file.
